Small random shorts about what goes on with the team
by Turtles18
Summary: Short One-Shots series of the team. Will include in later chapters season 2. Many tacos are dead because of this story. Rating might change, and might later add pairings! Enjoy! I do take requests! Also, Not all chapter pairings will be the same
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey Guys it's Turtles, I know it's been awhile since I wrote Anything , I haven't really been writing a lot Because I don't think I'm good at it, but I decided to try it again. So I thought in honor of season 3 I would try to write something new but for Young Justice._

 _I'm doing small short one-shots about random Scenes I think would have happened. If you have any Ideas please let me know In pm or review_

 _Also, Im looking for a Beta Reader if you are interested please Pm me! Please, and thank you!_

 _Disclaimer- If I owned it Blue Would have confronted Bart after Wally disappearance._

" _Talking"_

' _Thoughts'_

 _*Mind Link*_

 _This one takes place in season one_

 **I don't get it**

 _ **Tacos! (•-•)**_

Superboy P.O.V.

'I don't get it why is Robin name Robin when he doesn't have wings and is human, it doesn't make sense! Don't get me started on Batman! Also, kids are mostly 5-11, right? Then why is Wally name Kid Flash shouldn't be Teen Flash or Flash teen because he is 16? Also why flash, he isn't a light, why not speed teen or something that is logical, ahh why is it so confusing!'

 _ **Because I'm a hacker DUH!**_

Robin P.O.V.

'I'm so bored, I just finish hacking the government 16 times! They kept kicking me out and changing the password so I just kept hacking them again and again. I'm gonna go see what the others are doing.' I flip off my bed and walk out into the hallway and walks to the kitchen. The first thing I notice is the smell of burned cookies and Wally eating tacos like a madman. Then I look over toward the couch and see Artemis working on homework for Mrs. Thompson, Kaldur is reading Twilight, and Superboy is looking at the Tv with a confused face. Decide to go see what, wrong with Supey. So I flip over the couch and sit next to him. "Hey, Supey got something on your mind?"

 _ **Team Jacob?! Why not Edward?**_

Superboy P.O.V

Why I was thinking about why the superhero names are like that Robin came over, more liked flipped over. He then interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, Supey got something on your mind?"

Nods, " Yeah , why is your name Robin, you're not a bird."

Robin blink then laughs "That's what's bothering you, I thought it was something serious."

"You didn't answer my question?"

Robin looks down sadly and sighs " My Mom called me that" Sad smile goes on his lips slowly. "She used to say you soar like a Robin on the Trapeze, so she called me her little Robin. My family was acrobats and we worked on the Trapeze."

Doesn't notice anything wrong with the little bird " So you're called Robin because of that?"

" Ya, I decided to become Robin honor my mother. I miss her" Small tears goes down Robin's face unnoticed by me.

"So your name is Robin because you miss your mom?" ' This isn't making sense at all.'

"Superboy my family is dead, I became Robin to get justice for their murder. My name is Robin to honor them." I look at his face and notice the tears and decides to change the conversation.

"So do you know why Wally's names Kid Flash. It's really a confusing name like he isn't a kid, so why isn't he teen Flash?"

Robins look's at me and grins. " Because he thought everything else is stupid." Then he yells " Isn't that right Flash teen!"

Wally then yells from the Kitchen " My name is Kid Flash!" Says with a mouth full. Robin gets up and starts to walk over to Wally.

'Never ask Robin about why his name is Robin again, or he looks heartbroken.'Gets up and follows the little bird to makes sure he is ok.


	2. Tacos!

_A/N:Hey you guys are probably wondering why it said Tacos? in the last chapter correct? Welp all your questions will be answered._

 _I'm sorry if the characters seem off._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Taco Bell_

" _Talking"_

' _Thoughts'_

 _*Mind Link*_

* * *

 **Tacos! (•-•)**

* * *

 _ **1:00 pm**_

 _M'gann P.O.V._

'I always wonder why Wally eats so much, maybe I should ask, so in the future, I know how much food I will need to make with Wally's Appetite.' I think while I make the Cookie Dough,

 **Zeta-Tubes : Kid Flash B03**

'Hello Megan' I tap my forehead 'I should ask him' as I finish the cookie dough and put it in the oven. I get up and levitate over to the Zeta tubes.

* * *

 _Wally P.O.V_

' I'm soo hungry, Tacos sounds so good right now.' I think walking out of Zeta tube.

"Hey, Wally" I look up at see M'gann flying toward me. I grin at her as she comes over. " I have a question."

"Anything you need to know Babe," I say while walking pass the living room with M'gann. In the living room, where Artemis is doing homework who just groan and were Kaldur is reading Twilight.

M'gann giggled at what I said "Why do you eat so much? " she asks me.

I Scratched the back of my head " When I recreated the Flash experiment and got superspeed. I didn't get just superspeed. I also got quick healing and fast metabolism. The fast metabolism makes me super hungry all the time, thus if I don't eat for awhile I will pass out. Why did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know how much food I have to make, to feed you, and everyone else. Batman only gives us 300 dollars a day to buy food and other stuff. Right now Superboy and I had saved 17,000 to do whatever we want with." As M'gann said that one word went through my head 'Tacos'.

"M'gann I'm not feeling good, I haven't eaten in awhile, I feel like I'm going to pass out" I stumble a little to throw her off.

"Wally does you need anything, I can go make you something," M'gann said that worriedly.

* * *

 _ **Later that day**_

* * *

 _Nobody's P.O.V._

M'gann is currently making a new batch of cookies after forgetting about the first batch of the cookies because she was so worried about Wally and went to go get Tacos.

Wally is currently sitting at the counter top and munching on Taco Bell that M'gann bought him to make him feel better.

Then all of the sudden Robin yells from the living room "Isn't that right Flash Teen!"

Wally, still with a mouth full of tacos yells back " My name is Kid Flash!"

* * *

A/N- The next 3 Chapters are :

Because I'm a hacker DUH

Team Jacob?! Why not Edward?

Wally, why can't I remember my name?

BTW - I don't have an update schedule, so updates are gonna be at random.

Bye Bye


	3. Because I'm A Hacker! DUH!

A/N: Hey guys it's Turtles, I am so sorry this is late. I will try to update more but I'm limited with computer access because I only have my desktop and i've been preparing for college next year. Also this is my first time posting a chapter on my phone so I don't know how that is going to effect things.

Thank you Demiwizard Yin Yang, ChocolateAndReading and cutie0612 for Following or Favoriting my short stories! :)

Disclaimer : I'm at the End of the story

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Mind link*

BTW: This takes place after MIsplaced, when the world is still getting back together so the trans-dimensions energy is still getting back together.

Because I'm a Hacker. DUH!

Robin P.O.V.

'So I'm hacking the government to make sure everything is still in its place and nothing is stolen. But something is off really off' He looks at his holo-watch confused. ' I never seen these files ever. Better seen what it is" So I click on the file called Shield. 'So it's a government agency, that doesn't sound right I never heard of it before now, what's this other file'

When I click on the file tons of it information comes up about 6 people. 'Who the heck are these people there like the justice league but they're not'.

'So let me get this straight they have a literal green giant, a spy, an archer, a robot, a soldier…..and a God? Ok that's not right Princess Diana would have told us if there was anymore gods on this world, and Doctor fate would have detected it too, this isn't making sense.'

'Unless this is effect of Klarion's plan earlier today. And the dimensions are still getting back together. Ok I can work with this, let's spy on our neighboring dimensions government' I Grin as I think of all the possibilities of advancing our government and our dimension with this information, as I think that I dig more for information.

Nick Fury P.O.V ( in his Dimension)

-Alarms are going off -

"Agent Hill what is going on in here" I say as I walk onto the bridge of the Helicarrier.

"I don't know sir, an unknown source infiltrated our system" Agent Hill, tells me.

"Then flush them out" I say as I reach her side.

"We Can't, we can't even track the source. Theses codes are like nothing we have ever seen before, Sir." Agent Hill says worriedly.

I turn and look at Another Agent " Get Stark in here Now!"

Tony Stark P.O.V

"Hey Eyepatch what you need?" I say as I walk in. " Why is the Alarms going on in here it looks like a disco Party"

"Stark this is not a laughing matter someone is Hacking us and we can't flush it out." Says Eyepatch, I Look at him for a second then I break out laughing.

"Oh, so is Mister almighty Nick Fury worried to the point he had to come get me hmmmm?" I Say this raising an eyebrow missing Fury's angry face

"Stark, if I didn't have another choice I wouldn't be needing to be asking you for help this is majority important" He says Angrily " Now can you get to work or this could bring our nation to it's knees"

"On it Eyepatch" I say as I turn around grinning to a computer feeling Fury glare on the back of my head. When I get into the computer I see a code a code I never seen before from all the times I been on the Shields computer. 'That must be the Hacker digital footprint' I think.

Captain America P.O.V

I walk into the Bridge because I heard something has happen. I see Tony working on the computer, and Fury barking orders something must be wrong because he looks worried. I decide I shouldn't bother them, so I look around to see who would give me information about what is going on. I see Agent Coulson so I walk over to him knowing he will tell me what has happened here.

"Agent Coulson" Coulson turns around to face the Captain.

" Yes Mr. America Sir" He looks at me in the Eye. "What do you need."

"Do you know what is going on here?" I ask him

"Yes Mr. America, about 10 mins ago an unknown user has hacked into the helicarrier. They can't get them out or trace them"

"Not even Tony gotten him out?"

Agent coulson shakes his head "That's what he is working on right now so far he can't even knock him out for a second whoever this person is they must have been hacking for years."

Robins P.O.V.

I cackle as I hack more and more into their systems. ' So someone is trying to kick me out aye. This will be fun' As I think this I leave traps in my digital footsteps. As I finish I get kicked out 'The dimension must have went back to normal' I get up as I see Artemis arriving I smirk as I go terrorize her about what happened at school to her without giving away my identity.

Tony P.O.V

The alarms turn off-

"Tony did you get him out?" Furry asks me as he comes over to see what I just did.

" No more like he just disappeared like he was forced out." I say to him.

"Check for bugs he might have left"

I mock salute him " On it boss" he rolls his eyes can walks over to agent hill

-Time skip 10 mins-

I continue to look over the data not finding anything out of the usually. Til I look over the avengers file and then I burst out laughing. When I do Cap comes to see why i'm laughing. He looks over my shoulder.

"Why does it say I'm the star and stripes man. Why does my picture have a black beard and a eye glass?" he says as I look at the rest of the avengers then he chuckles as he gets to mine description.

"HEY I"M NOT A BUCKET OF BOLTS"

A/N : I know Agent Coulson is dead, let's just pretend he is alive.

Also I don't know what Agent Coulson calls Captain America.

I will try to post faster but I barely have access to a computer, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer : Don't own Young Justice and the Avengers

RR

Bai My Lovelys


End file.
